User blog:Austin9393/Girl Meets World Appreciation Week: Cast Day
Hey! It's the third day of Girl Meets World Appreciation Week and what's today's day? Cast Day! Today we will take time to appreciate the wonderful cast members of Girl Meets World! These seven cast members for four years have portrayed the seven main characters of Girl Meets World: Riley, Cory, Maya, Lucas, Auggie, Topanga and Farkle. They have brought so much joy into our lives being super funny, talented, and by just being themselves! ---- ROWAN BLANCHARD Blanchard was born in Los Angeles, California, to Elizabeth and Mark Blanchard-Boulbol, who are yoga instructors. Her paternal grandfather, an immigrant from the Middle East, had Lebanese, Moroccan, Armenian, and Syrian ancestry, while her paternal grandmother is of Swedish, Danish, and English descent. Rowan has two younger siblings, Carmen and Shane. She is close friends with actress and singer, Sabrina Carpenter. Blanchard was in Little in Common as Raquel Pacheco, The Back-up Plan as Mona's Kid (7 yrs.), and Dance-A-Lot Robot as Caitlin. She starred as Rebecca Wilson in Spy Kids: All the Time in the World. In late January 2013, Blanchard was cast as Riley Matthews for Girl Meets World. The titular character is the daughter of Cory and Topanga from Boy Meets World. Blanchard is represented by Commercial Talent and Untitled Entertainment. DID YOU KNOW? She is filming A Wrinkle in Time right now. ---- BEN SAVAGE Ben made his film debut at the age of 9 in his brother Fred's hit Little Monsters (1989) and appeared in the feature films Big Girls Don't Cry... They Get Even (1992), as Sam, the brainy little brother, and as a 10-year-old in Clifford (1994), the latter starring Martin Short. Savage's stage debut was in The Laughter Epidemic at the Pasadena Playhouse. Ben is best known for his role as lead character Cory Matthews on the TV sitcom Boy Meets World from 1993 to 2000. Cory Matthews 1990s-model Dennis the Menace, was constantly at daggers drawn with authority figures—especially his sixth grade teacher, Mr. Feeny (William Daniels). At age 13, Savage once said: "I'd never talk to my teachers like Cory talks to Mr. Feeny. I mean, they're the ones who give you the grades." When Boy Meets World premiered in the fall of 1993, advertising agencies predicted that the clever Cory Matthews character would succeed. Indeed, the sitcom became a staple of the ABC's "T.G.I.F." Friday schedule. Along with Rider Strong, he is one of only two actors to appear in all 158 episodes of Boy Meets World!! ---- SABRINA CARPENTER Sabrina booked her first acting role in December 2010, a guest role on NBC drama series Law & Order: Special Victims Unit. She played a young rape victim interviewed by one of the show's characters, Detective Elliot Stabler (portrayed by Christopher Meloni). Around the same time, she performed live on the Chinese television station Hunan Broadcasting System for the Gold Mango Audience festival. She performed "Something's Got a Hold on Me" from the 1963 Etta James album, in the style of Christina Aguilera from the movie Burlesque. Less than two years later, Carpenter booked a series recurring role on Fox's The Goodwin Games as Young Chloe, a series regular role on Disney Channel pilot Gulliver Quinn, and ABC pilot The Unprofessional. She was a lead dancer in Just Dance Kids 2. Her first lead role in a greenlit series is as the rebellious Maya Hart in the Disney Channel series Girl Meets World; the series is based off of Boy Meets World. Carpenter plays Young Merrin in the 2013 film Horns, starring Daniel Radcliffe as Ig Perrish and Juno Temple as Merrin Williams. DID YOU KNOW? Sabrina placed third in a singing contest run by Miley Cyrus' website. ---- PEYTON MEYER Peyton Meyer played short stop on his travel baseball team, then decided he wanted to become an actor when he was 10 years old. His mother Liz assisted him by driving between Las Vegas and Los Angeles for auditions. Born on November 24, 1998, in Las Vegas, Nevada. Meyer set his sights on an acting career when he was age 12. Shortly thereafter, he was entering local acting contests and signed to a talent agency. When it comes to Peyton's career, he landed a role as a series regular on the Disney Channel original show Girl Meets World, a spin-off of the popular series Boy Meets World. He also had a role on the series Dog With a Blog. Peyton Meyer stars as Lucas Friar, a Texas ranch-raised teen who’s now a transfer student at a New York City middle school where he’s the object of affection of classmate Riley Matthews, on Disney Channel’s comedy series “Girl Meets World.” His career consists of commercials and movie trailers, the short film “Shortage,” and a one-time guest role on Disney Channel’s “Dog With A Blog” which soon led to seven more episodes. It was his performance in that role that led to his series role in “Girl Meets World.” ---- AUGUST MATURO August started his acting career at the age of four when he was cast in the series regular role of 'Issac' in the one-hour CBS drama pilot Applebaum, starring Rachelle Lefevre and Rhys Coiro. The project was directed and produced by Christopher Columbus. He currently stars in Disney's Girl Meets World as series regular 'Auggie Mathews.' Other television credits include a guest starring role on Weeds, a recurring co-star role on How I Met Your Mother as well as co-starring roles on Dads, See Dad Run, Raising Hope, and Suburgatory and has appeared in numerous commercials. A child prodigy, August could read and write by the age of two. At his very young age August has shown amazing talent for both comedic and dramatic roles. He is sure to enjoy a long and prosperous career in the acting business. In his spare time, he enjoys playing the piano, little league, as well as singing and dancing. He enjoys school (he learned to read and write at the age of two) and his favorite subjects are math and geography. In his spare time, he enjoys playing the piano, singing, dancing and playing with his younger brother Ocean,(who plays a version of Auggie Matthews in season 3) with whom he shares a birthday. ---- DANIELLE FISHEL Danielle was born in Mesa, Arizona, and was the daughter of Jennifer, a personal manager, and Rick Fishel, a medical equipment sales executive. She is of half Maltese descent. The family relocated to Yorba Linda, California when she was three weeks old. She has one younger brother, Christopher. She graduated from Calabasas High School in 1999. In 1991, the then-ten-year-old Danielle was discovered in a community theater where she performed in two productions, The Wizard of Oz and Peter Pan. She quickly moved on to do voice-overs and commercials, including several as a Barbie Girl for Mattel. Soon after, she appeared on two episodes of the hit show Full House, guest starring as a character named Jennifer. She also had a small role on Harry and the Hendersons, playing Jessica. Fishel's mother became her full-time manager. In 1993, at the age of twelve, she began her well-known role as Topanga Lawrence on ABC's pilot series Boy Meets World. Originally written as a small part, Topanga became a recurring role. After a successful first year, Fishel became a show regular. Fishel's character was a sparky, intelligent girl who was mature beyond her years; she replaced the nerdy Stuart Minkus as the brains of the class. The long-running show ended in 2000 after seven years. ---- COREY FOGELMANIS *He attended Broadway Artists Alliance Intensive Workshops in NYC in 2011. *He has a younger sister named Baylee. *He started performing on stage at the age of 6. *He likes photography, singing, dancing and gymnastics. *He played guest role, Stevie Moops, on the I Didn't Do It episode "Stevie Likes Lindy," for Disney's "What The What?" Weekend. *Corey calls his fans Fogelmaniacs. *Corey was in nearly every episode of season 1 of Girl Meets World, despite only being a guest star - he was promoted to an "Also Starring" credit half way through, and was officially promoted to the main cast for the second season. *He and GMW co-stars, Sabrina Carpenter and August Maturo, were cast as the Darling siblings in a Christmas panto "Peter Pan and Tinkerbell A Pirates Christmas" for the 2015 Christmas season. *He has taken over the role of Max Doyle in the film Mostly Ghostly 3: One Night In Doom House, based on the works of R.L. Stine. *His last name "Fogelmanis" sounds somewhat similar to his character's name, Farkle Minkus. *Corey is the only one of the younger cast that does not play Pokemon Go!. ---- THANK YOU ROWAN, BEN, SABRINA, DANIELLE, AUGUST, PEYTON AND COREY! Category:Blog posts